


Two Types of Parents

by 3ALover



Series: 3ALover Mpreg [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru the Judgey Super 'Mom' and Shoma The Disaster 'Mom' drop the kids off at school together.





	Two Types of Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this quick, unedited 'sequel' to the last mpreg (but you don't have to read that one to read this) all based on @heartsdesire456's tweets from yesterday and today.
> 
> Tweets can be found [here](https://twitter.com/heartsdesire456/status/1123360502489538562)

“Can you BELIEVE that Sharon would bring her kids _Burger King_ for lunch?!” Yuzuru asked, scoffing as he looked over at Shoma.

Shoma shrugged. “I just gave them all chicken nuggets and cheetos for lunch,” he said, waving and smiling as four of his six kids ran up the steps into the school.

“What?!” Yuzuru asked, glaring. “You feed your kids Cheetos?!”

Shoma rolled his eyes and looked up at Yuzuru. “There are six of them.”

“So?! I have four!” Yuzuru argued. “I still make bento boxes full of healthy stuff for every one of them,” he said and Shoma shrugged.

“Not everybody is you, Yuzuru.” He looked down at the triplets in their stroller. “Besides, you only have one in school right now. I have four.”

Shoma and Yuzuru walked their kids to school every morning since Benji, Hanna, Izumi, Andrea, and Sara were all in the same school. Benji and Hanna were in nine, Izumi and Sara were six, and Andrea was five. Kayla and Rentaro, Shoma’s two youngest, were only three and one, so he still had them at home with him. Jason kept them until Shoma got back from taking the kids to school so he could go to the rink, where he worked now. Yuzuru, however, always brought the triplets with him to take Sara to school.

That’s what Yuzuru was known as at the school: The Triplet Dad. He had a triple stroller and took Sierra, Kimmi, and Antonio with him everywhere he went throughout the day. Shoma never tried to go shopping with all of his kids, but Yuzuru had his triplets in their stroller and Sara always at his side to help out, and he acted like it wasn’t hard having four kids. Shoma had no idea how anybody had the energy to be the type of dad Yuzuru was. Shoma considered it a successful day if there was no blood or broken bones with six kids in one house. After Rentaro, Jason finally put his foot down and decided to a vasectomy, whether Shoma wanted him to or not, and Shoma wasn’t bothered at all. Rentaro was a happy surprise, but he was a fucking shock since they were careful to use condoms after Kayla was born. 

Together, they were Those Dads, the ones who were more famous at school for their ten collective children than for having been famous athletes. Half of the other parents didn’t even find their figure skating pasts impressive, they just were in awe (and somewhat afraid of) their massive hoard of children. 

(Jason and Javier got lucky and were just ‘the hot super dads’ to all the other moms)

“Do you ever think we’re the weirdest parents at school?” Shoma asked Yuzuru. “The two tiny Japanese guys who both got a little baby happy and popped out an ungodly amount of children? I wonder if they think we’re in a cult or something.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Why would anybody think we’re weird?” he asked pointedly.

Shoma looked down at the triple stroller full of babbling toddlers, his own baby-foot-stained stained hoodie he didn’t give enough fucks to wash yet, and at Yuzuru’s mom-khakis-cardigan combo and hummed. “Yeah. Why indeed.”


End file.
